Percy Jackson: The Words of Love
by HeirToKronos
Summary: So it all started simply one night when Percy got a small gift from the gods for the countless times he and his friends have been saving the world... one which gave him the ability to gain what he wanted. warning mature content ahead
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**So this short story is about Percy and a small gift given to him by the goddesses Persephone and Aphrodite, it has and will have quite mature themes, it being mainly a smut theme, before any really things which may truly offend or cause people to be uncomfortable, I will give a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in the book unless stated in the beginning of a chapter or my soon to be added short story archive type thing, all claims to characters and places go to Uncle Rick and perspective audiences.**

So it all started simply one night when Percy got a small gift from the gods for the countless times he and his friends have been saving the world….

**Chapter 1**

———————————

Percy's First Encounter Pt.1

———————————

It was a simple day at camp, the sounds of campers yelling to each other and laughing echoed around outside, the sun shining through the forest, each cabin brimming with excitement and happiness. It had been almost a year now since any world threatening beings had shown up and camp had gotten some relaxation it had deserved and now it was Percy's turn.

He was currently sitting in his cabin pretending to have cleaned up as he waited for the daily inspection, but yet an hour had passed and it seemed as they skipped over his cabin. Odd he thought but he blew it off, seeing it as unimportant he plopped down onto his bed only to exclaim loudly. "Ow! What the Hades." He reaches under the 'made' sheets and found what was a small black box, made out of what seemed to be some sort of rock. Opening it's small lid he looked inside of the box only to find a tiny one squirt spray bottle along with a note, putting the bottle onto his lap, he read the note. 'For your dashing bravery, I gift you this, spray it into your mouth so that whenever you utter the words, I think you want to be mine, any lucky girl (or girls) gets to fall in love with yours truly! -love Aphrodite and Persephone.'

Odd he thought again to himself but decided to try it out, after all his days at camp have been a little boring, except for the small visits his girlfriend Annabeth's hands pay Percy's pants. He sprayed the liquid into his mouth and gargled with it, it didn't taste too bad, but it didn't make him feel any different, so he shrugged it off, he then jumped, startled as the lunch bell rang throughout the camp. After a few moments passed he jumped up and made his way slowly to the pavilion, sitting down at the always empty Poseidon table. Now as usual his eyes widened as he watched the beautiful Annabeth step into the pavilion, his eyes moving over her body as he took in the view. Annabeth was quite well equipped when it came to, uh huh, bodily things, unlike her early teenage years, the 19 year old blond was rocking what were around at least large D's which fitted snugly into the camp shirt which was definitely too small around the chest, which gave a lot of competition to what she kept under her usual bottoms, a small pair of jean shorts which barely contained her well endowed, curvy and quite a sight of an ass. As Percy continued to eye her aimlessly, the blond daughter of Athena made her way over to the Poseidon table, putting her hands on the table she leaned down, so now Percy was staring directly down her barely containing shirt, an idea forming in his head as Annabeth started speaking….

"Earth to seaweed brain..?" She said for a fourth time, yet her words faded away as Percy knew exactly what he wanted to do…

"Sorry I was zoning out, it's been a long morning." He had shaken his head as he looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers as she started to speak.

"Well that is understandable today's been long and uneventful." Annabeth sat down on the bench opposite to Percy's, which was highly against camp rules, but he didn't mind. He really started to mind less when he felt her foot rubbing against his crouch.

"But I feel as we can change that, how about I pop by your cabin later, and we make it not so boring." As she spoke there was a playful sparkle in her grey, stormy eyes which had Percy eagerly nodding his head.

"That sounds great Wise Girl, how about 20 minutes, I will need to acutally clean my cabin now."

He eagerly stood up as Annabeth was laughing, she had elegantly gotten up as well.

"See you there Seaweed Brain."

She had turned and started to walk, no, she had started to strut away, seemingly swaying her hips as she did so, Percy standing there stupidly, gawking as he watched her walk away.

A few moments had passed since Percy's and Annabeths little talk, and Percy was now in his cabin, hastily cleaning his room, he was looking over at the clock as he rested his hands on his sides.

'It's been 10 minutes and I'm already done…' as he thought to himself, his gaze drifted from his tidied up room to the black, one time use, spray bottle which was sitting on his dresser.

'I wonder…' he walked over to the dresser and picked up the small bottle, looking at it intensely, not at all noticing the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, who had appeared behind him.

"Helloo Perseus Jackson." The goddess said quite cheerfully for such a random and boring occasion, but her tone of voice didn't stop Percy from practically jumping in surprise, having almost dropped the spray bottle, which he now held in one hand.

"Hello Ma Lady, uh, what brings you to my humble cabin." He spoke in a calm and respectful tone in hope to not offend another god, or goddess.

"Well I have seen that you have recieved my gift." She gestured to the spray bottle which was still in Percy's hand, not waiting for a reply, she continued to speak.

"The magical concoction inside the bottle allows its user to speak the langauge of love."

"So like charmspeak?" Percy interrupted curiously, glancing down at the bottle.

"Well sort of, but as of now, you shall use the phrase given, but once a girl is obtained, you'll gain a more er- advanced ability to use it." The love goddess continued to non chalantly explain the aspects of the potion, droning on for what seemed to be 5 minutes.

Soon enough Percy began have his gaze drift, eventually his eyes landed on his clock, and then his eyes widened as he interrupted the goddess, who had been going over the same thing for the last 3 minutes.

"You know what, thank you for the visit, it was absolutely helpful to have the most beautiful goddess inform me on how this works." He held up the small spray bottle, pointing to it, and then to the clock. "But I have a special visitor coming in 2 minutes, and a goddess of love, no matter how beautiful, wouldn't quite go over well with her."

He had hoped that the flattering remarks would someone soften her up to the fact that he had just interrupted her and asked her to leave.

"I understand Perseus, if you need anything regarding the little present, just call, or rather think." She winked, the Love goddess disappearing in a flash of pink light, and just as she left, the cabin doors opened…

**And this is the end of Chapter 1 my fellow people, if you all enjoyed the read then I'd love some support, and if you all want to see more or have suggestions, just comment! This is part 1 of a part 2 introductory chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Athenas Daughter

_**Ta da everyone, the second chapter featuring some good ol lil bit of sex, hope y'all enjoy, these first few chapters will be some build up and plot explanation but further ones, many will be purely sexual fun. Like always, same disclaimer over ownership as the same first chapter, I take no credit for pre existing concepts and characters.**_

—————————————

Percy's First Encounter Pt.2

—————————————-

"Not bad at all Seaweed Brain, it seems you clean up well." She spoke teasingly as she stepped into the cabin.

There she was, Annabeth Chase as beautiful as ever, she stood there in an outfit which wasn't technically camp regulation but who would stop her, she was wearing a grey crop top which topped just below where her breasts began, the thin fabric just barely containing the bra-less D cups which were hidden beneath it, which just so happened matched the equally small jean shorts which didn't even contain the plump and curvy ass which was somehow both toned and yet also jiggly, the shorts only barely covering the top half of her ass. Her body was one thing worth millions, but her beautiful face and it's stormy grey eyes and golden blonde hair, all put together, she was truly a sight to behold.

Percy had taken in all of those features in the 2 minutes that he stood there, speechless until he finally replied.

"Well cleaning up was my priority, it's not everyday a goddess visits my cabin, Wise Girl."

And with that he stepped over, wrapping his arms around her waist in an embrace, unable to help the urge he had, as his hands grasped her ass, an eager sparkle in his eyes.

"I think someone's quite happy to see me, don't you Seaweed Brain?" She replies snarkily as she looked back, glancing the hands which held her ass, then turning back to face him, biting her bottom lip as she stares into Percy's sea green eyes.

The son of Poseidon didn't plan to waste any time as he picks up Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist and presses her against his bed, both of them laughing playfully. His hands moved slowly up her torso, aimlessly brushing against her skin as his fingers gripped the hem of her crop top, lifting the grey fabric up over her, captivating and perky breasts, which seemingly popped out of the shirt into full view.

Percy couldn't help but stare down at his girlfriends magnificent bust, his eyes traveling over her chest, his heart thumping as they gaze at her perfect nipples, and tantalizing curves.

"Seems someone is overly eager today, slow down Seaweed Brain." She spoke teasingly which was soon followed by a laugh.

Percy smirked in response, leaning over gleefully, he buries his face between her breasts, lightly biting and sucking on her breasts and torso, as his hands fumbled with the buttons of her shorts, eagerly trying to pull them off.

Annabeth couldn't help but let out moan after moan as his lips dabbled against the tender skin of her breasts, but as she moaned, she just barely kept her shorts on as Percy kept trying to get them off.

"Seaweed Brain, relax! Who said we'd be going all the way?" She sat up against the headboard of the bed, shaking her messy blonde hair out of her face.

Now like any sexually frustrated teenager would, he sighed, about to try and get himself out of the unwanted, blue ball inducing predicament when he remembered his brand new gift.

"Well I just thought, that you would like to me mine." He spoke quietly yet hopefully.

And that's what did it, Annabeth's stormy grey eyes seemed to flash a bright pink for a small moment, and then nothing, it didn't seem like anything had changed, well until he smirked, and let the shorts of hers fall off, leaving her in the grey thong she wore.

"Well you thought absolutely right, are you going to take me or not?" A playful grin appeared on her face as she spread her own legs, revealing a view of her barely covered pussy, truly her thong was barely considered there.

Percy was internally cheering as his mouth hung open slightly, his hands fumbling with the strings of his shorts which along with his boxers, dropped ground where he stood. Without wasting any time, Percy crawls up the bed, over top of Annabeth, positioning his hips between her legs, he started to buck his hips, his erect, impressive 9 inch cock, against her pussy, and the thin grey fabric which covers it.

"Stop teasing Seaweed Brain, take me already." She pulled down her underwear, letting the thong slide down her legs, her hands on her own thighs, legs spread wide open.

Percy decided to was time to take her, putting his hands onto her waist, he thrusts himself into her, his girthy and lengthy cock, sliding into her virgin pussy, a moan escaping both of their lips.

With each thrust from Percy, the sound of skin on skin echoed through the room, followed by the mixed moans of each other, each time Percy's large shaft went in and out of Annabeth, her breasts bounced with the force of his penetration.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckkk!" She yelled, engulfed in the pleasure which followed each thrust.

She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he continuously pushed his member inside of her.

After an hour of them going at it, Annabeth let's put one last pleasurable yell as she came, soon followed by Percy's final thrust, burying himself inside her as he came, as he pulled himself out of her, his cum slowly drips out of her.

They laid there together on his bed in silence until she fell asleep. Percy held her in his arms, enjoying the aftermath of such a good time, a few moments pass, he notices a small pink glow coming from the back doors which lead to his lakeside deck.

He slowly unentangles himself from her arms, watching as his beautiful, blonde and naked girlfriend blissfully repositions herself, he turns, pulling on his boxers as he walks outside onto the deck, pausing at the sight of a familiar goddess, standing in an incredibly revealing, pink bikini.

"Um, hello goddess Aphrodite, what brings you here at this, odd moment." He stood there, doing the best job he could to keep his eyes above her chest.

"Well Perseus Jackson, I thought since you've used your little powers here, it's time to explain them." She spoke with her usual elegance and a hint of pure sexual energy, which doesn't help him keep his eyes away from the what has to be at least E cup breasts, which the goddess possesses.

"That would be quite helpful Ma Lady."

He gulped, not being able to keep his gaze up, he was staring directly at her breasts.

She stood, clasping her hands together, she smiled softly, starting to speak.

"Well you see, you've obtained a girl under your utter control, using your voice, which considered the words of love, you can make any female, and sometimes even males, bow and do your every whim, each time your power will grow, to the point where any word no matter how, yucky, would even sound sexy, you can tell who is under your control because your little shield watch, can show you the location of them all."

She sat back down and smiled charmingly like she hadn't just unloaded a heap of information.

Percy just nodded in response, taking in the information piece by piece, completely processing.

"I understand, thank you for the gift, I shall use it wisely." He decided to bow, it seemed right.

Aphrodite stood there for a moment, biting her lower lip, before disappearing in a flash of pink light, she uttered a few words.

"I bet you will."

And with that being the end of an odd conversation, Percy stretched as he looked up at the moon which had just risen into the sky, it was gonna be a long few days, he thought to himself, as he opened his cabin door, stepping inside...


	3. Chapter 3: Wisdom, check, Love, check

**Howdy everyone, HeirtoKronos, or even just Heir here, with another chapter of Words of Love, now I was really looking forward to encorporating Piper into this because, well she's amazing. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry if it's not that well done, that apology going to everything I write of course. Also I do focus a lot on the plot, but mostly because even in sex stories, who doesn't love a good plot.**

**Also disclaimer of course, I own none of the properties featured in this story unless stated of course, all Riodarn Verse rights going to Rick himself, thank you and enjoy.**

**P.S, please all of you interact with me by for example submitting characters you want Percy to add to his little harem, when reviewing, and also things you might want to see more of. I have started to work on a plan of all the girls I might want to add, maybe even dabble with some taboo ideas, y'all probably know the one most think of.**

——————————————

Wisdom, check, Love, check.

——————————————

Thud! That was the sound of a helmet falling off Percy's bunk bed.

The young demigod had spent all morning, looking for the special watch Tyson had made him, to see if what Aphrodite said was true.

It had been 2 days since the arrival of his gift, and the goddesses visit, and due to the small gift, he had been having sex with Annabeth at very minimum, once a day.

"Gotcha!"

Percy yelled as he stood up, holding the watch in his right hand, he taps it gently with his index finger, and to his surprise, a digital style screen popped up, a grey dot being seen on the miniature map of the camp, Annabeth he assumed.

"Wow, it really works.."

He mumbled quietly to himself as he sat down on his bed.

He takes a moment, and thinks for a bit, and an idea pops into his head.

'Annabeth, You should come here.'

He only had to think about it, because in a matter of minutes, the daughter of Athena had entered the cabin, wearing the barely there crop top, and short shorts that he loves so much.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

She said gleefully, sitting down on the bed beside him, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just around, and thought why not stop by, see my favourite person."

Percy had a small smile on his face as he reached over, resting a hand on the blondes thigh.

"You know, I had an idea. You, should move into my cabin, but also, in a little bit, you should send Piper over here, you know next time you see her."

The young male had come up with quite a few ideas, although he would make sure to check if they would work.

The starry eyed daughter of Athena just smiled willingly at Percy, nodding her head, she stood and looked down at him.

"That sounds like fun! And of course, as soon as I can. Anything else Percy?"

Her tone was different, less confident and dominant, more willing to please."

Percy stands, shrugging his shoulders a bit, as he stepped forward and kissed her softly on the lips, giving her ass a firm grasp with his left hand as well.

"At the moment, nothing I can think of, but I'll make sure to tell you later."

Annabeth has just nodded, smiled and turned to walk out, receiving a slap to the ass from Percy, responding with a giggle as she disappeared from sight.

Percy has been about to try to contact Aphrodite, when he turned and yelped loudly, the surprising sight of a certain Goddess of Love, sitting in his chair, in only a practically see through kimono.

"Oh dear gods! Anyone ever told you not to sneak up on demigods?!"

The goddess responded only with a laugh, clasping her hands together on her crossed legs.

"But that would spoil the fun, so what questions am I answering for Perseus Jackson?"

Percy scratched the back of his head, doing his best to keep his eyes above the goddesses quite large chest, although his gaze always went back, as he could see her diamond hard nipples through the kimonos fabric.

"...uh.. well I wanted to ask a few questions, and a favor."

He paused for a moment, composing himself, he started to pace slightly, to avoid staring.

"First off, I wanna know how my powers grow with each girl… uh the limits… and could you maybe.. like charmspeak or like spellcast Chiron or something, into listening to all my demands..?"

The young demigod stood there, waiting to get like smited or something along the likes, only to raise an eyebrow and smile widely, at the goddesses response.

"Well, growth wise, each girl gives your voice more power, influence, your power technically, limitless."

The goddess had stood, tying her pink kimono, although it as practically useless to do, because not only could Percy see her E cup breasts perfectly, he now glanced at her rather nicely shaven pussy, in plain view under the fabric.

"Oh, well.. uh thank you, that's all I had to ask…"

He had completely given up containing his gaze, his eyes obviously and directly staring at her chest.

"Of course, anytime I can help, with anything at all…"

Being a love goddess, everything she said seemed flirty, but the wink she gave him before disappearing in a flash of pink light, definitely didn't help.

"Gods…"

Percy mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he turned to the sound of his cabins front door opening. An eager and happy Annabeth and her siblings, all of which, quickly set up her stuff against one wall, and put all her bags in, and then left, leaving only Percy and Annabeth.

"Wow, that was fast. Also, Wise Girl, did you happen to come across Piper yet?"

The young demigod asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as the blonde stepped forward, and with an odd passion, kissed him, and pressed herself against him.

As soon as she had pulled away from the kiss, Annabeth walked over to one of her bags, and pulled out a few articles of clothing, talking over her shoulder as she did so.

"I did, I ran into her a bit ago, she's on her way I think. Whenever she arrives, just tell her I'll be busy, in the shower.."

The blonde had walked up, smirking, she kissed Percy's cheek, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Percy has nodded to himself, sitting at the edge of his bed, eventually minutes had past, boredom washing over him, as he listened to the sound of water running in Annabeth's shower, and he was about to join her, when the sound of his door opening, caused him to look over.

Now, Annabeth in his eyes, was perfect but that didn't stop him from always looking a second time when it came to Piper, and at that moment, she stood at his door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

She had spoken sweetly as she entered the cabin, the daughter of love had fair toned skin, a somewhat opposite of Annabeth's ivory. She had B cup breasts, but it was fine because her best feature, was the somehow perky, but huge bubble butt she had on her, making the jean shorts she wore, seem useless, as almost half of her ass was hanging out from the shorts.

"Of course, you can come in anytime.."

He spoke softly, putting a slight suggestive hint into his tone, the young female demigod had giggled, his words already seemingly to take effect, as she took a few more steps in, stopping a foot in front of Percy.

"So.. Annabeth said you wanted to see me?"

She had asked after a few moments of silence, which was spent by the two of them checking each other out, after all, magic or not, Percy was quite the attractive guy.

He nodded with a smile, standing up, he moved forward a bit, their bodies just about to be against each other, as he looked down at her a bit, the son of Poseidon forming a small smirk on his face.

"Well, I just wanted to see if I was right, in the prospect, that you want me."

He stood there, and waited to see if anything would happen.

He got his results, as her eyes flashed pink for a few seconds, after which a small, innocent smirk appeared on her face, she reaches forward, putting her hands to his chest, slowly running them down, feeling his abs through his shirt.

"Well if that's the case…. I guess you picked the right girl.."

Percy was about to speak, when she silenced him with a kiss, Piper leaning forward against him, the kiss full of pure lust, the young girls hands having quickly moved down to the hem of her shirt, waiting no time, pulling it up over her head as she broke the kiss.

Percy has stood there, mouth hung open slightly, as Piper took the reaction as a good one, which it was, so she continued to strip, the daughter of love walking over to the edge of the bed, bending down over it, as she pulls down her shorts, and that was where Percy truly got excited, watching as her large bubble butt, was released from the shorts, just the action of undressing, causing it to jiggle immensely.

"...your turn Seaweed Brain.."

She had exclaimed eagerly, he had been standing there for a whole minute, just admiring her body, but now he noticed Piper, in her matching pink, with red hearts, lingerie, which was made a even better sight, as she was bent over onto her elbows on the bed, legs spread apart as she stood at the edge, waiting.

Percy had quickly fumbled with the strings of his shorts, letting them drop as he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off, as he stepped up, pressing his thick erect shaft, against Pipers ass, biting his lower lip, as he started to rub himself against her in anticipation.

His grinding on her was rewarded with a small moan from her, the female demigod looking back at him, as she reaches back, unclipping her pink bra, letting it drop.

"Come onnn...don't keeep me waiting.."

She whined, looking up and back at him, giving her butt a tantalizing shake.

Percy planned to waste no more than he already had, reaching forward, he holds the hem of Pipers pink lingerie, and slowly pulls it down, watching as it falls to her ankles, and she giggles stepping out of them.

He moves his hands along her ass, taking in the sight, he gives her a few slaps before his hands find their spot, firmly grasping her waist, as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock, into the girls nicely trimmed, pussy, getting a pleasurable squeal in response.

He would keep a firm yet gentle grip on her waist, as he started thrusting the length of his shaft into her, the sound of his hips slapping against her butt rang throughout the cabin, along with the mixture of his and her moaning.

Piper runs her hands along the bed, grasping the beds sheets as her moans only grow louder, bending further against the bed as Percy continued to pound away at her.

"Oh… gods..!"

She yelled, roughly squeezing the sheets.

Percy bit his lower lip, doing his best to contain his moans as he fastened the pace at which he thrusted into her, along with how hard he did, each thrust causing her bubble butt to jiggle violently.

They went on like this for 10 continuous minutes, the sound of them making rough, hot, and purely lustful love, filling the cabin, and surprisingly enough, not breaching the cabin walls.

Percy had been panting heavily, sweat beads running down his forehead as Piper had flipped onto her back, the fair skinned demigoddess was holding her legs spread widely apart as he continued to thrust his thick shaft into her tight, stretching, pussy, causing one last moan to escape the daughter of aphrodites mouth, followed by pleasure yelling.

"Oh shit!!"

She had came.

Percy had taken it as his queue to finally cum, burying his cock fully inside her, holding himself there, he cums, as his warm juices flowed into her, Piper let go of her legs, and laid there tiredly on the bed, a small, quirky and a satisfied smile on her face, her cheeks bright red, body beaded with sweat.

"Wow… I might have to come here more often."

She exclaimed happily as she slowly pulled herself off his cock, leaning a bit with his juices, as he crawled up, resting her head on one of the pillows.

Percy stood there at the edge of his bed, his breath heavy, he wipes his forward, and looks down at himself, and then up at Piper once more.

"God that was amazing…"

He then trailed off, listening, the shower couldn't be heard, to think of it, it's been quiet for a bit now.

He had turned on his heel, about to check on Annabeth, only to turn to an amazing sight.

Annabeth, breathing heavily, naked, legs spread widely on Percy's lazy boy chair, a rather wet hand, on her shaven pussy, breasts in clear view, she had obviously just came herself, and now looked up at Percy with a playful smile on her face.

"Wow… so when's my turn..?"

She spoke tiredly, and teasingly,giggling softly, she stood, walking over to Percy, she gives him a soft, and loving kiss, before backing up onto the bed, sitting down, she gestured for him.

"I guess now would be a good time to really sleep huh.."

Seeing as all three were worn out, Percy decided Annabeth would get her turn in the morning, as he walked over to the bed, laying down in between the two girls, Annabeth laying down against him on the right, wrapping her arms around him, Piper tiredly turning her body, wrapping her arms around him from the left, this was going to be a good summer, maybe even lifestyle.


End file.
